Вторая половина
by Geust
Summary: По заявке: Финн  Курт. Финн вдруг задумывается о том, как с таким характером Курт будет уживаться со своей второй половиной в будущем, и пытается представить семейную жизнь Курта со знакомыми ему парнями.


Иногда Финн думал, что детство, проведенное Куртом с отцом в автомастерской, наложило отпечаток и на его характер, и на его манеру речи. Курт мог завестись от какой-нибудь ерунды, как от искры, и потом тарахтеть, не прерываясь. Если бы у него еще выносливость в лошадиных силах измерялась, цены бы ему не было. Сейчас, по представлениям Финна, цена ему была как новенькому "Феррари".  
>- Во дают, - проворчал Курт после ухода очередной клиентки, - у них денег куры не клюют, а они на такой машине пытаются сэкономить. Неудивительно, что она каждую неделю в ремонте. Жмоты. Мажоры.<br>- Курт, - одернул его отец.  
>- Больше тратят, чем экономят, в самом деле...<br>- Нам плохо ли от этого? - спросил Финн.  
>- Ой, кто бы говорил! Твоя фамильная рухлядь отнимает больше времени, чем мы тратим на клиентов, - возмутился Курт, отнимая у него бутерброд. - И перестань жевать! Почему ты все время жуешь?<br>- Я расту!  
>Курт округлил глаза, давая понять, что Финн напугал его этим откровением до полусмерти, и ушел в подсобку явно с целью прикончить его бутерброд.<br>Финн загрустил. Даже подпер голову рукой. Бёрт одарил его сочувствующей улыбкой, но даже он ничего не мог поделать с характером своего сына, поэтому вернулся к Финновой машине - как Курт сказал, фамильной рухляди.  
>А Финн задумался: ведь когда-нибудь они тоже заведут семьи - он верил, что и у Курта будет своя семья... ну там, жена... эм... муж? муж. Может, дети. У Рэйчел же два отца, вот и у Курта может быть Рэйч... дочь. Но с кем? С Блейном?<p>

Это будет так, представил Финн.  
>Сперва всё прекрасно-романтично, свадебка в Нью-Йорке, белые костюмчики, цветочки, и прочая сопливая фигня. А потом: Блейн, как ты посмел отнять у меня роль! Блейн, почему у тебя больше поклонников! Блейн, почему наша рэйч... наша дочь любит тебя больше? Или - еще хуже - наоборот! Тогда будет чемодан Блейна за дверью и он сам там же. Финн знает. Две звезды в одном гнезде не уживутся.<p>

Тогда кто? Например, Сэм. Отличный парень. Жаль, что ушел из их школы.  
>Будет так. О, Сэм, эти стихи на эльфийском прекрасны! О, Сэм, эти лесные цветы ты сам нарвал? Как романтично! О, Сэм, может, пригласишь меня куда-нибудь кроме посидеть на берегу пруда под луной, и мне, кстати, несколько надоело лазать через забор в городской сад, потому что днем вход в него платный. О, Сэм, ты замечательный, но я стою за равноправие, а это не значит, что я должен тебя обеспечивать. Пыщ! Тюк с вещами за дверь - Сэм туда же. Финн знает.<p>

Хм. Но есть же Пак! Не, Финн не хочет отдавать своего дружищу в голубые сети, но если что... Финн хотя бы присмотрит за этими двумя.  
>Будет так! Эй, Курт, я покажу тебе настоящую пацанскую жизнь! Пей до дна, пей до дна, пей до дна. Йиха, мы живем на широкую ногу. У нас всё есть. Я подарю тебе звезду. (И подарит!)<p>

Курту какое-то время это будет нравиться, потому что он на самом деле открыт для всего нового - ну, вы понимаете, он носит такие шмотки, что сами модельеры вряд ли догадываются, что их можно _так_ носить. Но когда-нибудь эта новизна станет обыденностью, и... нет, пацанская жизнь не для Курта. А усидчивость - не для Пака. Финн знает. Курт сам соберет все свои тридцать три чемодана и тихонько смоется. Громко хлопнув дверью. Возможно, с предварительным скандалом. Рэйч.. тьфу, их дочь останется с Пакочкой. С папочкой то есть.

Кто остался? Карофский, Азимио и прочая гопота - вообще не вариант. Хотя Карофский явно имеет на Курта виды. Но его сам Финн выставит за дверь безо всяких чемоданов и вообще _до всего_. Карофский обидел его брата - Карофского не будет в их жизни, точка.

Тогда Арти? Майк? Арти надежный, да. Но Курту тяжело будет тащить на себе груз ответственности за него, и тем тяжелей ему будет, потому что как бы ему это не претило, он не бросит... и Арти не бросит, потому что - ну где еще он найдет такого? И будут они страдать. И дети их будут страдать. И все кругом будут страдать. Где же Рэйчел, она бы сейчас зарыдала над этой перспективой. А Финн не хочет, чтобы кто-то страдал.

Ах да, Майк. Ну, Майк. Он азиат. Китаец или типа того. Вы понимаете, Курт без предрассудков, но Финн точно знает, что азиаты не в его вкусе. Хотя они вдвоем бы здорово танцевали. Но для семейной жизни этого недостаточно.  
>Остались те, кто не в хоре и не в спортивных секциях...<p>

Финн не успел продумать прочие варианты, потому что Курт вернулся. И принес ему подогретый бутерброд и кружку с чаем.  
>- Ты жуешь всухомятку, - проворчал Курт, делая вид, как же Финн его достал своим житейским легкомыслием, - это не дело.<br>Он поставил поднос Финну на колени и собрался уже уйти к отцу, как Финн, сам от себя не ожидая, спросил:  
>- Ты на мне женишься, если что?<br>Курт уставился на него так, будто с ним заговорил плакат "Не курить у заправки". Но быстро вернул невозмутимое выражение лица - это он умел.  
>- Если ты выкинешь на хрен свою машину, то да, - ответил Курт. - Иначе - нет.<br>О-хо-хо, для Финна это был сложный выбор. Он уставился на свое отражение в чашке с чаем и принялся жевать бутерброд. Похоже, Курт добавил туда мяса и какой-то зелени. Получилось вкуснее.


End file.
